The mechanism of AF resistance in patients with cirrhosis remains unknown.This study tests the hypothesis that this ANF resistance is due to the inability to increase sodium delivery to the distal renal tubule site of ANF action in such patients. A maneuver that increases distal tubular sodium delivery - the infusion of mannitol- will be used to test this hypothesis.